Survival
by mrekid
Summary: Sequal to Two Faces. When Makkuras' Brother comes to the village, will Naruto and Makkuras' love be strong enough to survive the hardships he presents?


this is the sequal to "Two Faces". If you have not read that, please do so before reading this, failure to comply will result in not knowing what the heck is goin on. I in no way own "Naruto" or any of it's characters, ecxept for the ones i made up. Now start reading!

* * *

Survival

Chapter 1: Trouble in Paradise

Naruto woke up to see a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. He turned to see Makkura watching him. "Breakfast in bed, what's the occasion?" Naruto asked.

"No occasion, I just though I'd do something special for you today." Makkura smiled. They had been sharing apartments for the last three months, since they were a couple; they thought it would be easier on themselves, and their wallets, if they shared a room.

"Oh, thanks." Naruto gulped down his breakfast and looked at his clock, 7:30 AM. "Oh shit, we got to hurry if we're gonna get to class on time!" Naruto jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, and the two were on there way.

They had to hurry if they were gonna make it to class in time. They ran as fast as they could to get to the academy, but then, Makkura stopped, leaving Naruto running on his own. Makkura stiffened at what he saw, his brother. Makkura just stared at the boy, only one year older than himself, visions of his past presenting themselves to him. Makura regained control of himself, and ran off to the academy before he was spotted.

- - - - - - - -

"Naruto, Makkura, your late." Iruka said with a stern voice. He wasn't as mean as he used to be, but he was still a little scary.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." the boys said, after apologizing, they went directly to their seats. Makkura thought about what he saw earlier, there was no way that that was his brother, how could it be, Makkura hadn't seen his brother in years, it just couldn't be him. Makkuras' thoughts were cut short.

"Hey, are you ok?" Naruto asked worried.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm fine, just thinking." Naruto didn't believe him, there was something wrong.

"Hey, if anything's wrong, you can always tell me, ok?"

- - - - - - - -

"Man, that test was hard!" Kiba stated. Kiba had been one of Naruto's friends since pre-school. He was loud, but trustworthy.

"What are you talking about? That test was cake! Maybe if you studied one in a while." was Ino's reply. She started hanging out with Naruto and his friends when he and Makkura started dating; she thought it was just too cute.

"Hey, I got an idea, lets go bowling, I heard they built a new bowling alley near here." Makkura stated, trying to get his mind off of his brother.

"You guys go without me; I forget something at the apartment." Naruto replied, and then ran off.

The rest of the gang went off to the new bowling alley. When they got there, they traded in there shoes and started playing. Makkura was on a roll, and so was Kiba, but Ino, knowing she was no match for either of them, just watched. They had been playing for an hour now, and had just finished their second game. "Where's Naruto? He should be here by now." Ino asked.

"Lets go, I'm worried." Makkura stated

"Aww, worried about your boyfriend, so cute."

"Come on, let's go."

They traded there shoes and left for the apartment. When they got there, they immediately when to Naruto's room. When they entered, they couldn't believe there eyes, everything was destroyed. They found Naruto bleeding on the couch, crying his eyes out.

"Naruto!" Makkura rushed to his aid, Ino and Kiba following behind. "Who did this?"

"I don't know, I came home, and there was some guy. He immediately grabbed me and through me against the wall, he asked where you were, when I didn't tell him, he got violent. I tried to fight back, but he over powered me. He destroyed the room, and stabbed me." Naruto held fiercely against his arm, where the blood came out.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Ino stated trying to put pressure on the wound.

- - - - - - - -

Everyone sat around Naruto's hospital bed, still thinking about what happened. Everyone felt bad, but none more so than Makkura. Makkura was filled with many different thoughts all leading back to one person… "Daraku."

Everyone looked up at the worried teen. "Who?" asked Ino, when she didn't get a reply, she got concerned. "Who's Daraku? Please, what do you know about what happened to Naruto?"

"Everything" Was Makkura's reply; images flooded his mind, causing him to start crying. Tears flooded his face, he couldn't stop; all he could do is sit and watch as he remembered all of his horrible past. "Naruto I'm…so…sorry."

"It's not your fault." was the Blond boys reply, he didn't know about Makkuras' past, he didn't want to bring it up ever since the kidnapping.

"Tell us already. Who is this Daraku guy?" Ino said impatiently wanting to get to the bottom of this attack as quickly as possible.

"He's…..my……..**Brother."**

Chapter 2: Memories

Flashback:

A younger Makkura, no older than 5, walked through the halls of a large house. He seemed to be looking for the bathroom, and got lost He finally found it and got himself a drink, but when he looked in the mirror, he saw a horrible sight, a demon. He ran to his parents' room and shook his mom awake. "Mommy mommy, I saw a monster!" he cried, waking the parent.

"Monster? Hunny, there are no monsters here." she said softly, her voice kind and gentle.

"But I saw it, in the mirror!" Makkura still cried, tugging the woman to the bathroom.

"Now baby, there is no such this as…" She froze, looking at the boys' reflection, not the boy, but a monster. "Monster!" She cried out, slowly trying to get away from the boy.

"Mommy, what was that thing?!" Cried the boy, trying to catch up with her.

"Get away, get away from me! Monster!"

The woman ran away as fast as she could. An alarm sounded, and everyone came out of their rooms, and they all came to the boy, the woman leading them. "There he is! There's the monster!" She held a mirror so everyone could se his reflection. Makkura saw his reflection as well, and it scared him so much. He stared at the image, as it seemed to come to life in the mirror.

"No….no…it can't be, I'm no monster." No one listened to him, they all attack him, they took knifes and flames to him. And that was when it came out. Makkura screamed at the top of his lunges in pain, and became the monster. It attacked everyone leaving no one alive, except one person, someone who had witnessed it all and survived…his brother."

- - - - - - - -

"That's horrible." Stated Ino, they had listened to the whole story.

"That was the first time I was taken over by the monster, and also when my brother went mad.' Makkura sat down next to Naruto. "I thought I had seen the last of him that night, and now he's back. I visited him once a year, and every time he cowered in fear. But the last time, about 2 years ago, he had changed, he was no longer scared of me, he tormented me. He swore to kill me, and everyone I loved. He became a monster as well." Makkura turned to Naruto. "I'm so sorry, I hurt you so much. First the kidnapping and now this."

"No." Was Narutos' reply. "It's not your fault you have this thing in you, and it's not your fault what it does. You don't have to live in guilt and fear, you have me, and you have all of your friends." Naruto turned to Ino and Kiba, and they nodded. He then turned to Makkura again. "I don't care who comes for you, we won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Makkura couldn't believe what he just heard, he had people who cared. Makkura could do nothing but cry, out of happiness this time. "Thank you….thank you for putting up with my life."

Chapter 3: A Big Surprise

Makkura entered Narutos' room, the blond still asleep. He always was a late sleeper. Makkura quietly crept up to the sleeping joy, and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. He then put a heart-shaped box on the desk next to him, and wrote a letter to go with it. Makkura left his love to dream in peace.

- - - - - - - -

Makkura walked down street to a diner, where he met up with Ino and Kiba. "Ok, what should we do for Narutos' Birthday?" Asked Kiba, his dog, akamaru, barking in joy. Kiba always had akamaru, the small puppy fit in his jacket at all times.

"How about a surprise party?" asked Ino

"Hmmm, ya, that'll work, Naruto love surprises." Makkura confirmed. "And we can get all the stuff for it and be back before noon, we can decorate Narutos' room when he's at the hospital cafeteria, and be done before he gets back."

The three planed out what each of them where gonna do. "I'll get the decorations." chimed Kiba, "And I'll get the cake." stated Ino.

"Great! And I'll go tell Narutos' nurse what we're doing." The three split up, but not after ordering some ice cream of the dessert menu.

Makkura walked up t the front desk, and ask the two nurses there for permission for the party. "Umm, hello, it's my friends' birthday today, and I was wondering if I could through him a surprise party in his hospital room."

The nurse's jus couldn't refuse, but they made him promise that they'd get a piece of cake afterwards. Now that they plan was a go, All Makkura had to do was call in the guests.

- - - - - - - -

Kiba entered the store and went straight for the party supplies, he didn't expect to encounter shy little Hinata there though. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" asked the dog boy, Kiba and Hinata had been friends forever.

"Oh…k..Kiba, I...was just…looking." said the timid little girl, she seemed so shy, even to her best friends."

"Great, you can help me get some stuff, it's Narutos' birthday today and we're gonna throw him a big surprise party. Your invited." Kiba stated, Hinata just nodded, and they started looking for all the things needed for the party.

- - - - - - - -

Ino headed into the cake shop and addressed the woman at the front desk. "Ya, I need a big birthday cake, but not one of those kid ones." Ino stated, the lady asked what the person it was for was like, and Ino clearly stated. "He's like a fox." The woman mentioned their custom deal, but it costs more. Ino didn't care about the price, she was rich, though she tried to keep that on the down low. "So, can you a fox birthday cake to this address before two?" Asked Ino.

"Of course, I'm sure the birthday boy will love it."

Soon Ino was out the door and heading back to the hospital.

- - - - - - - -

Ino soon met up with Makkura and Kiba, it was noon, time to get to work. They entered Naruto's empty room and started decoration, they put up ribbons and balloons, streamers and a big sign saying "Happy Birthday Naruto!" they were done and the guests started entering, there was Iruka, Shikamaru, Sakura, and three others from school. They all went to there hiding spots and waited for the clueless birthday boy.

They didn't have to wait long for Naruto to enter the darkened room, and the instant he turn on the lights…

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, startling the boy for a short moment, then filling him with glee.

"Happy birthday Naruto." Makkura handed Naruto a giant bouquet.

"I can't believe it, thank you." Naruto gently grabbed the bouquet, then gave Makkura a little peck on the cheek. " I can't believe you did this just for me."

"I would do anything for you, Naruto." replied the mastermind of this whole event, making Naruto blush.

Makkura led Naruto to the table, where he revealed the cake. It had a picture of a little baby fox, asleep in it's' den. "It's wonderful!" said the astonished fox-boy. Ino blurted out that it was she that got it. Naruto blew out the candles, and then make the first cut.

The party went into the long hours of the night. Everyone had a great time, especially the birthday boy himself. After the party, everyone headed home. The party was excellent fun, but no one was prepared for what would follow such fun…

Chapter 4: Bloodshed

"That party was awesome!" Ino announced, walking with Hinata on the way to her house. Hinata was here neighbor, so they would always walk home together. It was also because Hinata was scared of the dark.

"Um..y..yeah. It was really fun." The shy girl stated.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Hinata stayed close to Ino, not wanting to be left alone. Hinata seemed to always be with Ino, they were like sisters. Hinata, shy and timid, and Ino, loud and a real go-getter. They were the perfect pair.

They were almost home, when Ino got the feeling they were being watched. Ino quickly turned around to see if anyone was there, and sure enough, a man, draped in a long black cloak.

"Who are you? And why are you following us." Ino put Hinata behind her and stared at the figure. She waited for an answer, and when it didn't come, she confronted the mysterious man. "Did you hear me?"

Ino walked up to the man and removed the cloak. She froze in fear of what she saw. He was like Makkura, but different, his eyes were filled with hatred. "You…you're him, Daraku." Ino slowly backed away.

"I see, so you know my brother." The man took out a small dagger and put it to the blonde girl's neck. "You are going to tell me where he is, or you will die."

Ino trembled in fear. She knew he would do it, but she couldn't let him find Makkura. She had to choose between his life or hers. She froze for many minutes, try to decide. After a while, she made her choice.

"I won't tell you a thing!" Ino pushed the dagger away, and grabbed Hinatas hand. They ran off, trying get away from the man. They ran for a long time, they had pasted their homes. Ino looked back to check for the pursuer, when she saw nothing, she let out a great sigh. "We lost him." stated the relieved girl, panting from all of running.

Ino's relief didn't last long, for when she turned around… "Ugh" Ino has shocked to see the man again. The dagger in her side, she fell to the ground. Hinata quickly came to her side, screaming at the man for what he had done.

"Why would you do that?!" Hinata screamed at the man, who just stood there, smirking. He knocked her girl to the side, then took out a gun, and pointed it at the sniveling girl. "Tell my brother what you just saw." He then shot the still bleeding Ino in the head, making her splatter all over the street, and Hinata. Hinata stared at the corpse for a long time, and then let out a giant scream that alerted the people in the surrounding houses.

Soon she was flooded with many questions like "What happened?" and "Who did this?". Hinata wasn't able to answer, for she was still in shock of what had happened. No one was able to get her to speak; all they could do was take her to the authorities, where they also got nothing out of her.

"Come on girl, tell us what happened," said the officer. He had a mask hiding his face, and the only thing you could see was one eye and his white hair. His partner, who seemed no older than Hinata herself, wore a blue jacket with a high collar. His hair was also blue, and seemed to be styled in the shape of a ducks' butt.

"There…was a man…he…he followed us…and then he asked where his brother was. Ino didn't tell him, so he killed her." Was all that they were able to get out of the frightened girl. When they asked about the brother, she didn't say a word.

The investigation went on all night. Anbu black-ops scoured the village for Daraku, but he wasn't found. Hinata was walked home, and security was put in front of her home. All night you could hear her sobbing about the loss of her greatest friend. She knew not why it happened, or who did it, all she knew was that it had happened, and that she would never again get to see Ino again.

Chapter 6: Family Reunion

They held the funeral the next day. Many friends of Ino came, including Naruto and Makkura. Even Hinata felt she should come. They all circled the coffin containing their dear friend. Makkura held Naruto who was crying his eyes out, and Kiba did the same for Hinata. They each got a chance to step up and say great things about the Blonde girl who gave her life.

Naruto talked about how they had been good friends, Kiba about the great times they had. Makkura talked about how Ino was one of the first friends he ever had. Each speech as heartfelt as the one before, soon it was Hinatas turn. The girl talked about how Ino was her greatest friend, how they always walked home together, at the end, she decided that it was right to tell one of her greatest secrets concerning Ino. "Ino and I were great friends, in fact we were more. I had come to love her, and now she's gone." Hinata struggled not to burst into tears; however she was powerless to stop the flood coming down her cheeks. She soon stepped down, and the coffin was lowered.

The four walked home together, not about to let what happened to Ino happen to them. Kiba was especially sad, but he was also filled with rage at seeing his friend in so much pain.

"Hinata, who did this? Tell me who and I swear I will kill them." The dog-boy blurted out. Hinata stayed silent for a few minutes, and then said one thing.

"Daraku."

Everyone froze at the name. The brother of Makkura was here, and he knew about them. Makkura stood still, frozen at the name. He soon fell to the ground, his legs giving way to fear. "He's back, he'll kill us all. Just like before…just like all the others." He just kept repeating himself, and he was soon met with a quick slap from Naruto.

"Don't say that! He won't get us, he can't. I won't let him take you away from me!"

Makkura looked up at the blonde. His eyes started to water at the sight of his lover, actually staying by his side. "Naruto."

Makkura got back up, and started running. "Where are you going?!" Naruto yelled after him.

"I'm going to end this!" Was all that could be heard from the teen.

The three ran after Makkura, but lost his train soon after.

- - - - - - - -

Makkura ran to the one place where he was sure to find his tormentor… the abandoned church. Makkura charged into empty building, and started searching around. He soon found the source of all his torment, sitting in corner of the church.

"So, I see you got my message." The dark look alike stated, his voice frightening.

"Shut up. You killed Ino. I will not forgive you."

"And I will not forgive you for what you did, or did you forget…monster."

"I'm a monster? What about you? You killed hundreds of people just trying to find me. Thousands of innocent people died bye your selfish hands…"

Daraku charged at his brother and put him against the wall "All that is nothing compared to what you did. You killed our family, you destroyed our home. I'm just returning the favor." Daraku took out a knife from his pocket and stabbed Makkura in the arm. He screamed out in pain, and he began holding his head.

"It's happening again."

Chapter 7: Revenge

Makkura Screamed in pain of his changing body. He knocked Daraku away with his growing wings. Soon he was fully changed into the horrible monster. "I knew it! Now you show your true form monster!" Yelled the murderous Daraku.

The monster didn't reply, he just charged at the cause of its owner's pain. He lashed out at Daraku, but to no avail. Daraku seemed to perfectly dodge every attack made.

"You're no match for me monster. I have spent my whole life preparing for this very day." Was the brothers' one statement.

Daraku took out his knife and stabbed Makkura in the arm, or at least he tried. The knife seemed to just knock off the skin. Makkura knocked Daraku back into the wall, and began to slash at him. Makkura grabbed the teen by the head, and squished it into pieces, it was all over. Makkura fell to the ground as he changed back.

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba all ran into the church. They had asked around and had picked up Makkuras' trail. When they got there, they saw the horrible sight. Daraku's skull smashed, and Makkura unconscious on the floor. The three ran to there friend, Naruto running faster than ever.

"Makkura! Makkura! Wake up! Please wake up." Naruto cried. But the boy did not. Naruto cried on his chest, he could not stand the lose of his lover. He continued to cry, until he was stopped by a kiss. Naruto looked up to see Makkura, alive. He continued the kiss, in front of everyone, they all knew of their status. The kiss seemed to last till the end of time, when they released, Makkura said one thing…

"It's finally over."

Ino and Kiba helped Makkura up, and they made their way home. It had been a long week, and everyone was tired.

"You know, I think I'm gonna skip school tomorrow." Stated Naruto

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we had a day to ourselves." Makkura replied, a devilish grin in place, making Naruto blush, and Kiba laugh.

They made there ways home, and set Makkura down on the couch. After the two left, Naruto sat beside his love. They continued their elegant kiss, and they let it trail to the night. That night, they had the best sleep they had ever had, for they both new that from now on, it was smooth sailing.

* * *

Well, there you have it, it's over. Please remember to review. Good review will motivate me to write and post more stories. 


End file.
